Detention Duty
by simplyme7196
Summary: Totally AU LP oneshot. Requested storyline for my friends. Basically, Peyton is a teacher at THH, and Lucas is the cocky senior who seduces her.


**A/N-Okay, I am back with another smutty LP oneshot. I find that I like them a lot. This is to my friends who specifically requested this scenario. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Being Peyton Sawyer sucked. Or so she currently thought. Her new job as the art teacher at Tree Hill High wasn't paying off quite as she expected. The pay was typical for a starting educator, and the hours weren't hard to deal with. But the obnoxious students and the low-ranking status on the totem pole wasn't what she had in mind.

What people didn't know about the teaching business is that the teachers were exactly like the students they taught. If you were new, you were scrutinized or regarded as lesser because you _obviously _didn't know what you were doing. Working your way up was key, and the more years you had under your belt, the better.

But Peyton wasn't one to complain. She found out quickly enough that she needed to earn her status of respect and dignity in this school. And Peyton left it at that. So she would deal with the looks and the sometimes unpleasant whispers until she got her bearings.

Which is why Peyton was right now on detention duty. None of the other teachers particularly wanted to deal with the stuck-up kids who broke school procedure and didn't do their homework. Being a new teacher also meant that you had to deal with some unruly students and late afternoons.

Sitting down in the desk that was at the front of the classroom of desks, Peyton sighed and spread her paperwork out in front of her. Her students had been assigned to draw something that represented their innermost thoughts and feelings. The task was creative enough, and Peyton was quite sure she would be able to ease the quiet artists out of everyone. However, the problem was grading them. Who was she to judge her student's own innovativeness and say they deserved a grade? Despite school policy, she had a problem with evaluating their artistry.

Peyton glanced up when she saw the door open, to reveal a dolled-up girl complete with Chanel sunglasses and a Prada handbag. Also, the girl was wearing a skirt that looked like a large belt, and acted as if she could give a damn about being here. The girl strutted her way into the room with a scoff on her face and sat in the third seat of the row right in front of Peyton. Immediately, she pulled a nail file out of her bag and began working away at the glue-ons that were applied to her fingers.

Rolling her eyes at the lack of individuality this girl possessed, Peyton settled her head in her hand and leaned on the desk, while the rest of the detainees filed their way in. Soon, a kid who looked as if he was trying to be the next Eminem; a student dressed in black and who watched the room with shifty eyes; and finally, a boy whose tall and muscular stature threw Peyton off guard entered the detention area. Normally, she wouldn't have noticed his looks, but this student in particular had sent a shiver down her spine as soon as he stepped into the room. Combined, his pale blue t-shirt, jeans that accented his long legs and butt, and his confident walk all made Peyton a little weak in the knees. In that moment she was glad that she wasn't standing.

Taking a deep breath and refocusing herself, Peyton began to call out the names of the students who were supposed to show up.

"Jessica Adams?"

"Here." Said the girl who was still filing away unpleasantly.

"Mike Diver?"

"Unfortunately." Peyton smirked a little and continued on.

"Jacob Fisher?"

"Yep."

Peyton looked down at the list and slowly questioned the last person, "Lucas Scott?"

After a beat, "The one and only," spoke the boy who had taken her breath away instantly.

An hour had passed, boringly enough, and finally it was time to go. As soon as the clock struck 3, the students were out of there faster than they could say goodbye.

All but one.

The man who had decided to sit in the back of the room, namely the one she determined was Lucas, was the last to leave, and was still staggering his way up to the door.

"You're the new teacher, right?" He asked.

Peyton looked around, thinking maybe this boy was talking to someone else, before realizing she was the only other one in the room. "Yeah, I am." She replied.

"You know, uh, you look pretty young to be a teacher." He smiled, forcing her to look down and away from him.

"I'm old enough. Twenty one is not _that_ young." She fired back, with an undermining tone.

"Ooh, touchy. I didn't mean to offend you, I was only commenting that it's not quite everyday you get such a hot and sexy teacher to start working at your school."

Peyton stared at him incredulously, unable to speak. "Wh...Where do you get off saying things like that? It is entirely inappropriate."

"I'm only speaking the truth, there's no harm in that. You know every other guy here is thinking the same thing." Lucas smiled; he had a feeling he was getting under this woman's skin.

"There certainly is a problem in it, and I suggest you stop it right now, before I have to inform the principal."

"Well we wouldn't want that, now would we? Don't get so defensive, I'm only playing with you. It actually kinda seemed like you liked it."

"Just stop it, please, I don't want to have to write a referral."

"Whatever you say, fine with me." Lucas held his hands up, as if to surrender, and backed away until he was sitting on top of one of the desks. He smirked as he watched her fiddle around with the papers on the desk, trying to neatly put them back in her bag. Considering her hands were shaking, it seemed to be a much harder task than normal.

"What's your name?"

"Ms. Sawyer."

"No, I meant your first name."

"I don't really think that's any of your business, we are in a formal setting."

Lucas rolled his eyes, and persisted on, "Oh come on. I'm only asking a question, the least you could give me is your name."

"It's Peyton. Peyton Sawyer."

"Well, Peyton, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry our first greeting had to be in detention, but maybe we'll see each other again."

Peyton plastered a smile on and nodded, watching the boy walk out the door.

"Bye, Mr. Scott."

"Please, call me Lucas. Oh!" Peyton looked up as the boy turned back around, "I'll be seeing you." He called, before winking and walking out finally.

Peyton sat there, questioning why this boy, who was still in _high school_ was having such a profound effect on her. It was not right for her to be feeling these things when her own status as a teacher could be compromised. She shook off the feeling and gathered her things before walking out and locking the door behind her.

The next day, Peyton showed up again, and yet again Lucas was there. At 2 o'clock on the dot, he sat alert and awake in the back of the room with a smile stapled to his gorgeous face. She couldn't help but glance at his body and notice his red shirt, which accented his muscled arms and toned back every time he turned. His hair was short and spiky, and was fixed, yet seemed untouched. His demeanor was dauntingly chipper. The boy, it seemed, was just naturally perfect.

* * *

Similar to the former day, random students turned up and began the hour of turmoil. Some of them groaned, some of them sighed, and some just contentedly sat there until the could go home. Peyton continued to grade more papers as the time flew by.

Again, when the hour rounded out, Lucas stayed behind and watched Peyton as she gathered her things and put them in her bag. He had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The high-heels she wore accented long, lean, and goddess-like legs, leading up the skirt that she wore. It wasn't too short, but it was enough to get his imagination going. The top that flowed along her thin body emphasized her curvy breasts, which were the perfect size. She smelled like amber, and it tickled his senses to no end. Her face was beautiful, that was no secret. She held an innocence, but a sultry smooth decadence as well. The green-hazel eyes that captured him were both sad and enrapturing all at the same time. Besides her legs, the most memorable feature was her curly hair, which would stand out in any crowd. It seemed unruly, and yet she kept it in place. All Lucas wanted to do was stick his hands wrist-deep in those curls and inhale her invading scent, while kissing the daylights out of her.

He broke himself from his thoughts when he realized he was staring. Blushing a little, he turned away and refocused himself. She probably wouldn't appreciate it if she noticed how keenly he was watching her. It was just hard to resist her when she was so...desirable.

Lucas cleared his throat, which got Peyton's attention. She looked up and he caught the small smile that graced her features before she washed it away.

"Hi, Lucas. How are you today?" She tried to make polite conversation, to distract herself from his irresistibility.

"Eh, I'm doing okay, but how are _you_, Peyton?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and answered, "I'm just fine. Actually, I'm great." Peyton spoke with confidence.

"Glad to hear it. You know, you _look_ fine."

At this point, she wasn't sure if that was regarding her actual looks, or her attitude. Without giving her time to respond, Lucas continued "I mean, you look content, is all."

"Oh, right." She nodded, her face falling a little bit.

Lucas started, shyly, "I feel bad. Yesterday, I was asking you all these questions, and you didn't even get to find out anything about me."

"It's okay, I really don't mind. It's not a big deal, Lucas."

"I insist, let me tell you about myself. I promise it'll be worth your while." Lucas gave her a smile and looked at her with big blue eyes, and she knew she was done for.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I'm a senior here at Tree Hill High, I'm 19, been on the basketball team for all of high school, and I happen to think you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

Peyton faltered a little bit, before choosing to disregard his last comment. "Nineteen, wow. A little old to still be in high school, don't you think?"

"Well, I started late. I'm not dumb, Peyton, I just started school a year later than most kids."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you could do much better than teaching here. It might now be my place, but... look at this! You're sitting here, taking care of detention when you could be doing so many other things."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like...I don't know...modeling or something. You definitely have the body for it." Lucas laughed, and watched as her face flushed.

"Okay, this needs to stop. I've let it slide before, but you cannot make remarks like that. It is impolite and not the way to talk to a teacher." She huffed. Although this boy was certainly making a mark on her, it was still unnerving to have him saying things like he was.

"What? We're only two years apart, you're not that much older. And what's the harm in saying nice things to you? Can't you take a compliment?"

"Not from you, I can't. And regardless of the age difference, I am still your superior, and there is no excuse for those comments."

Lucas scoffed, he wasn't ready to believe that this woman was not being affected by him at all. "Psh, okay, maybe it's not right to say them, but that doesn't mean you don't like it."

Peyton gave him an icy glare, and stood up. Promptly, she folded her arms across her chest and replied, "What makes you think that I do?"

"Are you kidding me? You're too obvious. I see the fumbling, and the stuttering, and even the flicker of want you get in your eyes every time I look at you." Lucas spoke confidently, and with an air that suggested boldness.

"Wishful thinking on your part."

"Oh please, give me a break. You go ahead, put on your façade, and pretend like you don't feel the same things I do. I happen to know that there is _exactly_ the same look in your eyes that I felt when I left here yesterday. But if you don't want to believe it, fine by me." He was now right in front of her, face to face.

"No, _you _give _me_ a break. You think you can just march in here, and make inappropriate statements like that?! If you think, for even a second, that I-"

She was cut off by the sudden force of his lips to hers, blocking her words. His lips were soft, yet hard against hers, and the fullness of them caught her by surprise that she lost her thought. Peyton gave in for a second, before she realized what she was doing. She pushed him away hard, and furrowed her eyebrows before taking a deep breath and staring him in the eye.

Lucas' own blues were lust-filled and damaging to her rationale. Before she could form another coherent thought, she had pulled him back to her and was fervently attacking his lips. She wrapped her arms around his head and brought him flush against her, molding into his body. He in turn placed his hands at her waist and smoothed his fingers up and down her sides.

Both of them were so far gone, that they had no idea what they were doing. Lucas' hands took on a mind of their own, and were ghosting up and down her body, grasping at everything they could. Eventually, one hand settled for cupping her ass while the other one was palming her breast through her shirt. Peyton was enjoying the sensations that he was invoking, so she gave a moan into the kiss. She pulled him closer, and opened her mouth to his prying tongue.

Slowly lowering her hands from around his neck, she brought them down to rest on his hard chest. His body was too hard to resist, prompting her to rub them all over his muscled torso and strengthened arms.

When Lucas had had enough, he broke the kiss and feverishly shoved everything off of the desk. Without taking a second glance, he turned back to Peyton and lifted her up, setting her on the edge of the desk. He stepped in between her legs and gave her a coy smile as she looked up at him with wanton desire. Lucas sweetly cupped her face with his hands, and gave her a light kiss, just enough to leave her wanting more. There was nothing teasing about it, just a simple kiss, to break from the frantic movements.

He determined quickly enough that she was wearing entirely too many clothes, and so he reached to strip her of her blouse. As he pulled it over her head, he couldn't help but stare at the toned and beautiful body she possessed. Lucas let out a slight moan at the mere sight of her in front of him. Soon enough he had pressed his lips back to hers and was pushing her down onto the desk. He covered her body with his, and ran his hands down to feel her breasts. When the bra that contained them became too much of a hassle, Lucas reached underneath and unsnapped it, pulling it off of her. Her perfect breasts came into view and he couldn't help but attend to them with his hands. Lucas lightly left her lips, and trailed down her neck, before attacking her collarbone. Whatever lotion she had on was driving him crazy, because it smelled and tasted like heaven. While his hands were busy grabbing at her legs with lust, his mouth had found her breasts and was sucking on them. Chaste kisses here and there, and licking to make sure she liked it.

All of this time, Peyton was being tortured by the sensations she was feeling. As she was becoming more and more lost, she felt slightly underdressed. In a swift move, she pushed him up and smirked at his confused face before reaching for the hem of his shirt. Quickly, she ripped it off of him and her eyes glazed over with desire at the chiseled abs and rock hard torso. Before she formed a thought, she was kissing his neck, and then working her way down his body with her hands and her lips. Lucas closed his eyes at the excitement being conjured up in his body, and grasped for anything he could. He smoothed his hands into her curls, and watched with hooded eyes as she unzipped his pants. If he wasn't aroused before, he definitely was now. Her hand reached into his boxers and grabbed for his member, stroking it with a slow and sensuous rhythm. Lucas was moaning openly, as Peyton continued to leave kisses all over his chest and neck.

"Peyton...oh...wait, wait," She stopped, and looked at him, puzzled, "If you keep doing that, I probably won't be of good use for a little while." Lucas smirked, and she understood.

He kissed her again, and slowly pushed her back down onto the desk. Lucas blindly reached for her legs to pull her shoes off. Then, as his actions became more and more frenzied, he reached for the top of her skirt, and pulled it down swiftly. Now the only thing covering her was her underwear. Lucas gazed down at her body, with obvious arousal. There was no stopping now, he was too far in.

Hooking his fingers inside the rim of her panties, Lucas dragged them down her legs, as she lifted her hips. Now that she was completely bare in front of him, he realized he had never been more turned on by a woman in his life. It was as if she was exactly what he looked for in a woman's body. She was simply... perfect.

Feeling the need to touch her, he kissed her once again, and forced his tongue into her mouth. They melted together, as if they were the perfect fit. His fingers inched their way up the outside of her thighs, and then to the inside. Her skin was so soft to the touch, as if her skin was like silk. Peyton's breath quickened as his fingers arrived at her center, to where she was already wet for him. Lightly skimming two fingers over her, he teased her into oblivion. Suddenly, and without warning, he pushed his fingers into her, both of them moaning at the feeling. She was so tight for him, and so warm. While Peyton was increasingly becoming undone by him.

The slow tempo that he was keeping was torturing her, taunting her senses. His fingers worked in, out, and in and out, at a pace that was killing her. Both of them were losing their breath as the room seemed to become more heated. Soon, Lucas increased the rhythm, and was shoving his fingers into her at a rapid pace. Her moans grew louder and louder, and the assault he was continuing on her neck was taking it's toll on her. All of a sudden, her orgasm came and surprised both of them. Peyton whimpered as the explosion surged through her body, and bombarded her coherency.

Giving her a minute to recover, Lucas removed his fingers and again kneaded the flesh on the outside of her legs. He trailed kisses on her hips, and then up her stomach. Through the valley of her breasts, and then up to her luscious lips. They kissed once more, before he pulled away and smiled down at her, moving a piece of hair off of her face sweetly.

She returned the smile and bit her lip, very aware of what was about to happen. Peyton moved her hands down his torso, and reached for his already undone pants. Leaning up, she pushed them down, with the help of her legs. Lucas got the point, and stood up to help her out. After they successfully removed his pants and boxers, he reached down once more to grab his wallet for a condom. His hands were shaking as he attempted to open the square package, so without a word, she steadily took the foil out of his hand and unwrapped it with ease. Smoothing it over his penis, she relished in the look on his face and in his eyes at her touch.

Both of them were mindfully alert to the situation at hand, and neither of them was willing to stop. Lucas placed his hands on her waist, shifting them to her lower back, as she wrapped her arms around neck once again, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Peyton circled her legs around, to his waist to bring him closer. At the moment his penis touched her, they both sighed with content. Easing his way into her, so as not to hurt her, he pushed in until comfortable. Giving her a minute before moving, he swallowed and stared into her eyes with his now darkened gaze.

With a slight nudge of her heels on his back, he started to push in and out of her. Like with everything else, the pace was slow and sensual, getting used to the feeling.

"Luke...Lucas...ohh...it feels...so good." She stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

"I know...just...oh God." Lucas replied, also feeling the sensations.

When they were through with being slow, he fastened the rate, and was soon pumping in and out at a continuous rhythm. He pulled her close, and kissed her neck and shoulder, his brow furrowing in the passionate embrace. Peyton too left rougher kisses as the enjoyment increased. She left little love bites on his shoulder, and raked her nails down his back, as evidence of the act they were having.

By now, the pace was threatening, as the pulsing was at a dangerous tempo. He drove in and out of her with conviction, now seeking his release. Lucas held on, as he shoved more and more into her, quickly approaching his finish line. In an attempt to help her come, he reached in between them, and rubbed her clit, so that they would arrive at the same time. The added action caused Peyton to come, screaming his name and falling backward onto the desk. As soon as she reached her climax, he let go and released. Lucas let out a strangled half of her name, and fell down on top of her.

Both of them, still recuperating, closed their eyes as the exertion took it's toll. After a few minutes of rest, Lucas worked up the nerve to say something. "That, was...amazing. Honestly, the best sex I've ever had."

"Me...too." She responded, still with labored breath. "Definitely amazing."

As enjoyable as that was, Peyton started to think about the reprecussions for what she had just done. "You know, even though this wasn't illegal, I could still lose my job over this."

"I know that, I won't tell anyone."

"..Cause I don't know what I'd do if I got fired. It could ruin my reputation, everything ruined-"

Lucas stared at her with pained eyes, knowing how worried she was becoming. "I know, Peyton. I promise you, I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't do that to you."

As her eyes started to tear over, Peyton looked at Lucas and truly believed his words. "Okay." She nodded.

Lucas started to get nervous, and was unprepared for the question he was about to ask. "What do you think about continuing this...you know...dating?"

Peyton was shocked, this question threw her off guard completely. "Wh...are you serious?"

"Sure I am, why not?"

"Well, for one, you're a student, and I'm still a teacher."

"I'll be graduating in a month, and then it won't be a problem."

"I couldn't do that, Lucas, it's too much to risk."

"So then we'll wait. I'll wait a month if it means I get to be with you."

"We barely even know each other, how do you know you want that?"

"I feel it. It's just this...instinct, I guess. Don't you feel it too?"

As much as she wanted to say no, say that she didn't feel what he was, she couldn't. So she settled for a simple nod.

"See, it's there. I don't mind waiting a month, I want to see where this could go. Who knows, we could be great." Lucas said with a smile.

She coyly smirked and looked down. "Okay, we'll do this."

He grinned brightly, and reached over to cup her face and kiss her intensely. Peyton melted into the kiss, and them attached her forehead to his, sighing happily.

"You know, Lucas, I do think we have to get dressed."

"No," he whined, "I want you here with me, stay."

"We can't, besides, this desk is pretty uncomfortable."

"Eh, I'm worth it."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Okay, if you say so." Peyton said sarcastically.

"I do."

"Come on, lover boy, I have to go home."

"Alright, alright, I give in," as he stood up to get dressed, "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Detention, of course."

"What, you'll purposely come to detention just to see me?"

"I've been doing it the past two days, what's tomorrow?" He laughed at her baffled look.

"I can't believe you would do that. Only an idiot would willingly sit her for an hour just to see me."

"I figured you were worth my time. Besides, it worked out, right?"

"I guess it did." Peyton stood up, both of them now dressed, and kissed him one last time, winking at him as she grabbed her bag and slowly walked toward the door. Lucas followed her, grinning wildly and thinking in his head that this was definitely the start of something great.

**Okay, so there it is. I'm not quite sure about the ending, but I worked really hard on this, guys. Please review! Thanks for reading, everyone.**


End file.
